<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Sad Would You Be? by amm_amethyst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572796">How Sad Would You Be?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amm_amethyst/pseuds/amm_amethyst'>amm_amethyst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Jason is concerned, Leo is in denial, Sad Leo Valdez, Texting, i guess??, piper is concerned, suicidal thoughts?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amm_amethyst/pseuds/amm_amethyst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo: ok be honest</p>
<p>how sad would you be if i killed myself? </p>
<p>Jason: excuse me?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Sad Would You Be?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok i promise i’ll work on the next chapter of Goode High after this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>the lost trio :)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Leo: </strong>ok be honest </p>
<p>how sad would you be if i killed myself? </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Jason: </strong>excuse me? </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Leo: </strong>not like i’m going to, i’m not suicidal </p>
<p>just curious </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Piper: </strong>uhhh leo hate to break it to u but that sounds pretty fucking suicidal </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Jason: </strong>yeah leo, do you need help? do you want us to go to your cabin? </p>
<p>for the record i’d be really upset </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Piper:</strong> yeah uhh, i’d probably have to like, pay off nico to get u back</p>
<p>do we need to come get u??? </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Jason:</strong> leo? still here buddy? </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Leo: </strong>lmao yeah guys you’re all overreacting </p>
<p>again i’m not suicidal lol</p>
<p>not like i’d actually do it </p>
<p>
  <em>this message has been deleted </em>
</p>
<p>anyway i’m not in my cabin,,,i’m in bunker 9 </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Jason: </strong>leo you can’t follow up serious question with ‘lmao’ </p>
<p>that’s not how this works </p>
<p>and what’d you delete? </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Leo: </strong>watch me jase </p>
<p>and it doesn’t matter,,,it wasn’t important </p>
<p> it’s not that deep guys </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Piper: </strong>leo, we love you, and you can talk to us about anything, you don’t have to bottle up all your feelings </p>
<p>you aren’t alone </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Leo: </strong>yeah i know </p>
<p>i’m not like,,suicidal</p>
<p>suicidal people self harm</p>
<p>i don’t </p>
<p>so see?? not suicidal </p>
<p>proven with facts and evidence </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Jason:</strong> that’s not how that works </p>
<p>you can have thoughts and not act on them </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Piper: </strong>leo i know u better than u think i do</p>
<p>dude u get major fucking depressing sometimes, and there’s no point trying to deny it</p>
<p>just remember i have us, and the rest of the 7 and ur siblings </p>
<p>we can’t lose u again leo </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Leo: </strong>ok so i might be crying in the club right now </p>
<p>akghfjhj thanks </p>
<p>yeah mmm sometimes i just think things u know </p>
<p>didn’t really think it was that bad but :///</p>
<p>the picture wall in the bunker kinda helps i guess </p>
<p>and the fact that i’m sure my mom would smack my ass back up to earth if i died</p>
<p>again </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Jason: </strong>sure you don’t want us to come? </p>
<p>i have snacks from the hermes kids in my cabin i can bring </p>
<p>they somehow got fonzies??</p>
<p>dont know how and i honestly don’t wanna know </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Leo:</strong> actually yeah,,,can u both come? </p>
<p> bring those fonzies or i will stab a screwdriver in my heart </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Piper: </strong>L E O N I D A S  </p>
<p>BAD TIMING </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Leo: </strong>lmao yeah sorry </p>
<p>but hurry please</p>
<p>a man needs his fonzie goodness </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>